Venganza
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona mata a aquel a quien amas? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para cobrar VENGANZA del que mato a tu amado? ¿Que harías si las cosas salieron mal al final? Ib va a descubrir todo esto mientras va por Mary quien gracias a ella Garry está muerto. Lo sé, mal summary pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Por favor, denle una oportunidad. Clasificacion T por muerte de personajes


**Hola Holi Holiwis! :3**

**Otra vez yo y ahora vengo con un nuevo One-Shot de IB. Aquel juego RPG que me enamore al verlo :D **

**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que realmente les agrade:D Le mando un saludo a Taylor quien se que estaba esperando el ver este One-Shot n.n**

**Espero que les agrade este trabajo y que lo disfruten :D**

PS: Ib y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

_**Venganza**_

-Garry Garry! Por favor, no me dejes sola.- decía desconsolada una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos inundados en lágrimas. La chica lloraba y gritaba sin importarle nada, sin importarle que la rubia que había causado todo eso estuviera ahí afuera, sin importarle el que tenía que buscar la salida para volver al mundo real. Realmente sin importarle absolutamente nada más que el chico de pelo morado que se encontraba tirado en el pasillo de aquel extraño mundo.

Con el tiempo que estuvieron juntos; Ib empezó a sentir algo más por Garry, simplemente le encantaba el hecho de todo lo que la cuidaba, sus bellos ojos grises, lo divertido que era verlo cuando algo lo sorprendía, que era tan alto. Todo; absolutamente todo de él le encantaba.

No entendía por qué el chico dio su rosa azul a cambio de la de ella para que recuperaran la rosa roja de las manos de Mary; no entendía por qué Mary deseaba tanto la rosa de Garry; no entendía por qué el chico trato de aparentar que no sucedía nada cuando estaba sintiendo un gran dolor a causa de los pétalos que estaban siendo retirados; no entendía por qué dio su vida a cambio del bienestar de ella; no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido.

Mary, Mary desquiciadamente arranco cada uno de los pétalos de la rosa azul al estar jugando al "Me ama, no me ama". Aun sabiendo de que eso provocaría la muerte del chico. Ib al haber llegado a la sala donde se encontraba la rubia arrancando los pétalos y verla corriendo hacia la puerta gritando "¡Me ama!" y ver el tallo de la rosa que en algún momento tenía los pétalos de un intenso color azul; le partió el corazón. Escucho claramente como su corazón se partía. Sin pensar en nada más; tomo el tallo de aquella rosa y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Garry.

Al llegar a aquel lugar y ver a Garry tirado en el piso. Ella creía que simplemente dormía, tenía la leve ilusión de que tal vez no había muerto, que seguía vivo y aun tenia salvación. Pero al acercarse a él y notar que ya no respiraba; aquella leve ilusión que tenía cayo frente a sus ojos. Aun así, eso no evitaba ella que siguiera agitándolo tratando de que despertara. Todo el vano.

-¡Garry! ¡Garry! Por favor despierta. ¡GARRYYYYYYY!- Trato de todo. Sacudirlo, golpearlo, morderlo, azotarlo contra la pared. Pero nada, ni una reacción de parte de él. Al haber intentado todas sus ideas; se rindió. Simplemente se sentó en el regazo de Garry y escondió su rostro lleno de lágrimas en su pecho. Simplemente quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

-Lo siento Garry, todo esto es mi culpa. Jamás debí haber descuidado mi rosa. Jamás debiste haber dado tu rosa. Mary debió haberse quedado con mi rosa y no la tuya. ¡Tú jamás debiste morir!- decía Ib. Realmente estaba desconsolada por la muerte de su querido Garry.

Escucho que algo de metal cayó. Era el mechero que poseía Garry. Lo agarro y supo inmediatamente que debía hacer. Debía cobrar venganza por lo que le paso a Garry; debía acabar con Mary.

-Luego regreso Garry. No tardo.- dijo para después levantarse de donde estaba, con el mechero en manos para luego seguir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación donde encontró a Mary anteriormente.

Al llegar seguía sin ver a Mary, así que decidió ir por el camino opuesto del que se fue Mary, por unas escaleras que estaban bloqueadas por unas enredaderas. Quemo esas enredaderas que le bloqueaban el camino y subió las escaleras y encontró una habitación donde el cuadro donde se supone que debería estar Mary. Dio un par de pasos y escucho una voz que provenía desde atrás.

-Ib, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- decía Mary con una voz que con tan solo oírla se te helaba la piel. Ib al escucharla sabia inmediatamente quien era; la causante de la muerte de Garry. Aquella chica de la cual quería cobrar venganza por matar a su primer amor.

-Mary.- Fue lo único que logro pronunciar. No sabía que decirle a la rubia que expresara todo su enojo.

-Ib, márchate de aquí.- dijo mientras saco el cuchillo.

-No Mary.- Su mirada parecía decidida; aunque fuera amenazada por aquel cuchillo que Mary poseía; no le atormentaba. Haría lo que fuera por Garry.

-IIIIb, ¡Sal ahora!- se empezó a acercar Mary a Ib al ver que ella no movió un musculo que diera señal de que Ib iba a salir.

-¡No Mary! ¡No hasta saber por qué mataste a Garry!- Dijo gritando, quería una respuesta. Quería saber el porqué de la acción de Mary. Al escuchar aquello, Mary se detuvo y bajo la mirada provocando que su pelo le cubriera los ojos. Se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo; no sabía que decir la chica. Luego de un largo tiempo en silencio; la chica por fin hablo.

-Lo-Lo hice porque no quería que se fueran. Si ustedes se iban yo me iba a quedar sola. ¡No quería eso! ¡YO QUERIA QUE USTEDES SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!- Decía Mary. Ella realmente ha estado sola por mucho tiempo, desde que Guertena murió ha pasado casi un siglo estando ella sola.

De tanto estar aislada del todo lo demás, empezó a enloquecer. Creo su propio mundo y simulo que era el real; era feliz con todas las creaturas que había creado. Pero siempre sintió que algo le faltaba. A su mundo le faltaba algo más. Y es allí donde vio a Ib y Garry, ambos entraron a su mundo y buscaban la manera de salir. Al verlos una idea llego a su mente; hacer que ellos dos se quedaran en su mundo; y asi ella ya no estaría sola jamás.

-Mary, nosotros no somos de este mundo, no podemos estar aquí.- Dijo sintiendo un poco de lastima por Mary. Comprendía el cómo se sentía la rubia. Pero aun así no iba a dejar su vida solo por sentir lastima por ella.

-¡Claro que pueden quedarse aquí! Pueden quedarse aquí para siempre, y asi estaríamos por los tres juntos para siempre. ¡Pero ustedes siempre querían buscar la salida de este lugar! ¡TENIA QUE HACER ALGO PARA NO QUEDARME SOLA!- desesperada trataba de explicar su situación a Ib. Pero mas parecía que estaba enloqueciendo.

-Aun así, ¡Eso no significa que tenías que matar a Garry! ¡Él no se merecía eso!- explico tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas. No quería llorar en frente de Mary.

-¡CALLATE! ¡Tú no sabes nada respecto a lo que es sentirse sola!- Dijo antes de empezar a seguir a Ib para apuñalarla. Ib con un rápido movimiento empezó a correr hacia el cuadro donde se supone que debe estar Mary y con el mechero quemo el cuadro, provocando que el vidrio se rompiera. Al estar quemándose el cuadro. Mary se detuvo y empezó a salir fuego de sus pies.

-¡Ah! ¡IIIIIIB! ¡¿POR QUEEE?!- Decía con sus últimas fuerzas Mary, antes de que se quemara totalmente.

-Por qué mataste a Garry.- Pronuncio con voz fría. –Lo siento, pudiste haber sido como una hermana; pudiste haber venido con nosotros al otro mundo.- Dijo antes de que Mary se quemara por completo. Quedando al final solo las cenizas de papel.

-Adiós Mary…- Fue lo último que pronuncio Ib antes de empezar a sentir un dolor punzante en su espalda y ver sangre caer. Uno de los vidrios que fueron rotos se incrustaron en la espalda de Ib. Ahora estando sola, nadie le podía ayudar a detener el sangrado. Iba a morir.

Al percatarse de ello, la desesperación empezó a invadirla. No sabía qué hacer. Luego, una idea fugaz llego a su mente; ir con Garry y morir a su lado. Sin pensar mucho en las diferentes posibilidades, empezó su camino hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Garry. Con pasos lentos y cada vez más torpes, llego hacia Garry dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba. Al llegar se sentó en el regazo de Garry, ya no tenía más fuerza para caminar más, su destino estaba destinado.

-Ga-rry, lo sien-to… Te sa-crificaste por… mi… Y voy a ter-minar muriendo tam-bién.- Estaba totalmente apenada; quería vengar a Garry y en el proceso termino siendo herida también. Observo su rosa y vio que tenía un pétalo; su destino estaba cerca. Antes de que callera aquel pétalo, con un movimiento lento, se acercó al rostro de Garry y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Al menos antes de morir cumplió un pequeño capricho suyo. Ahora puede descansar en paz sabiendo que tal vez puede encontrarse con Garry en el otro mundo.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado mucho ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo que no tenga que ver con Pokémon .-.**

**Si les gusto díganmelo en los reviews que me sirven para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, asi que por el momento los dejo n.n**

Chau chau! n.n/


End file.
